


The First Snow

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2012, Fluff, Gen, Seasonal, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Applejack looks at the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Advent Challenge, with the prompt "first snow of the season"

Applejack woke up bright and early, as usual, and looked out her window. It seemed that the weather ponies had been hard at work last night, as the entire farm was covered in a light blanket of snow. The orchards were dusted in white, their dormant branches creaking in the slight wind.

Ignoring her usual routine for the moment, Applejack took the chance to appreciate the view, As much as she loved planting time, and mid-spring when the buds were coming in, and of course Applebucking season, she did love the first snow of the year.

Most of the outdoor work on the farm was done, and it was all inside chores from now until the season change. She couldn't run freely through the pastures anymore, and the cold bit at her hooves when she went out. But still, the first snow of the season was beautiful, and Applejack could take a minute to enjoy it.


End file.
